The Rules Of April Fools
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: Determined to get revenge on Chad for last years April Fools Day, Tawni enlists the help of Sonny. But when Chad does ask Sonny out, April Fooling isn't the only reason for her answer. Things aren't as they seem! Channy/One-shot/For Maddy :


**THE RULES OF APRIL FOOLS **

**AN: HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!! :D My Mom TOTALLY got me this morning by shouting 'ABBIEE!! IT'S 8 O'CLOCK!' So I was like 'OH CRAP!!!' (I had school and had to do some German I put off). So I get downstairs and guess what? It's 7 O'Clock! Is she freaking kidding me?! But don't worry, I got her back by telling her my Grandad has pooped himself :P **

**This is for my insanely awesome beta Maddy! As you can tell, this was a surprise for her so this chapter it unbeta'd :P OOPS! XD **

**Disclaimer: I own Maddy and nothing else :D lol! **

"APRIL FOOLS!"

Chad Dylan Cooper grimaced, spitting out the soapy water mixed in with his latte.

He could hear a certain Sonny Monroe laughing loudly behind him. "SONNY!"

Sonny giggled again, "Morning Chad."

Chad jumped up from his Director's chair, coming to stand in front of her. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Don't you know that no one April Fools Chad Dylan Cooper and gets away with it?"

Sonny swallowed. "It was just a joke Chad..."

Chad smirked. "Feeling nervous Sonny?" He asked, his voice low. "I'm going to prank you back if it's the _last_ thing I do."

Sonny gave a small half-laugh. "Chad, we're the comedians here, I think it's you who should be nervous. Pfft." She folded her arms across her chest to look intimidating.

Chad gave a small smile, looking at the silver bow in her hair. "That bow really suits you Sonny, it makes your hair look pretty."

Sonny's jaw dropped, her hand twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Y-You really think so?" Sonny asked goofily, grinning.

Chad chuckled. "Nope. April fools!" Chad slapped his thigh, wiping a pretend tear from his eye. "Wow, that Random skit _has_ made me the funny!"

Sonny's smile fell. "That wasn't funny, that was just mean."

Chad snickered. "Aww did I hurt poor Sonny Wonny's feelings?" He asked with a pouting lip, mocking her with his baby voice.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Jerkthrob."

Chad smirked. "Is jerk your new nickname for heart?"

"What?" A confused Sonny asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm a heartthrob Sonny. And I most definitely make _your _heart throb." He winked, smirking.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Well I'm a headthrob."

"A headthrob?" Chad asked incredulously.

"Yup." Sonny nodded, bringing up a cushion from Chad's sofa and hit him in the head with it, hard. "And I most definitely make your head throb." And with that Sonny ran from the room, laughing all the way back to her studio.

"SONNY!" Chad whined, smoothing down his hair in his mirror.

Little did Sonny know, Chad didn't do April Fools at all. He knew all about her little prank and swapped the soap latte with his normal one, just spitting it out to please her. As if Chad would actually drink soapy latte! Unfortunately for him, that also meant that he meant what he said about Sonny's pretty hair. Stupid pretty hair!

--**---

"April fools!" A happy Sonny Monroe squealed, jumping from behind the sofa.

Tawni Hart rolled her eyes. "Sonny, I knew it was you the whole time." She chided, placing her phone back in her pocket.

Sonny shook her head defiantly. "No! You thought I was your secret admirer!"

Tawni sniffed. "Sonny, you were laughing the whole time."

Sonny burst out laughing again.

"Amateur." Tawni muttered, walking past Sonny.

"Excuse me! That was _not_ an amateur prank!" Sonny insisted, coming to stand in front of Tawni.

Tawni raised an eyebrow. "Fine, if you're not an amateur, prank Chad." Tawni dared, her arms crossed.

Sonny chuckled. "Pfft! That is _too_ easy."

Tawni shook her head. "Nope, Chad has a policy of _never _being pranked on April Fools day. No one's ever come close."

Sonny's brow furrowed. "Chad's _never_ been pranked on April Fools day before?"

Tawni nodded in affirmation. "In the Goody Gang days, this girl called Sarah Franks put glue on his chair for April Fools. Ever since, he's not let _anyone_ he doesn't trust near him on April 1st, to this day."

"He's never pranked or been pranked on April Fools day?!" Sonny asked incredulously.

Tawni gave a bitter laugh. "Oh he pranks, he just doesn't get pranked. Least of all not by us."

"Well that's where you're wrong. I just pranked him." Sonny enthused, grinning.

Tawni's eyes widened. "Y-You got Chad?" Tawni shrieked, suddenly interested.

Sonny grinned. "Yup. I put soapy water in his latte. You should of seen him, HILARIOUS!" She burst out laughing again, slapping her thigh.

Tawni frowned. "Why would he let you prank him?" She asked herself curiously, her arms folded.

Sonny shrugged casually. "He didn't _know_ I was gonna prank him, otherwise he wouldn't have let me do it."

Tawni shook her head. "No! You don't get it. Chad never let's _anyone_ he doesn't trust one hundred percent near him on April Fools Day. He's been that way since we were six. How did you even get on his set?" She asked curiously, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Uh ... I just walked in." Sonny raised an eyebrow at Tawni's curiosity.

Tawni turned around from the mirror suddenly. "Oh my gosh!" She clapped her hands together in excitement. "He _likes_ you!" She grinned at the realisation. "Chad likes you Sonny!"

Sonny's jaw dropped. "H-He what?" She asked, her mouth dry.

Tawni shook her head at Sonny's naivety. "Do _you_ like him?" Tawni pressed, tapping her foot in anxiety.

"NO!" Sonny shrieked quickly.

Tawni smiled at her answer. "Good, then you need to you on a date with him."

"I need to do what?!" Sonny screamed, her eyes wide.

"You go on a date with him." Tawni repeated with an obvious look.

Zora hummed in agreement. "It would put him a vulnerable position so we could prank him."

"B-But he wouldn't agree to a date with me!" Sonny stuttered, unbelieving. "Where did you come from Zora?" Sonny asked in realisation at the sudden addition to the conversation.

Zora smirked. "Nico and Grady's, you do _not_ wanna know what they were doing."

Tawni chuckled. "Of course he would go on a date with you! Now if it were me asking him *shivers* then he'd suspect something. But if you sweet talk him, we can _finally_ get him back for what he did to me last year!" Tawni clapped her hands in excitement.

Sonny frowned. "What did he do to you?"

"H-He g-got J-Jackson Tyler t-to prank c-call me." Tawni muttered unwillingly.

"He did what?" Sonny asked, not hearing her mumbled response.

"He got Jackson Tyler to prank call me!" Tawni cried, pouting.

Sonny giggled. "What happened?"

Tawni sighed dramatically, flouncing herself back on the couch. "It all happened one year ago. I was doing my daily beauty routine when the phone rang, I picked it up to hear Jackson Tyler on the phone. Of course I screamed and went all girly. Jackson asked me on a date and told me to meet him at Francesco's, but when I get there ... it's not Jackson Tyler who's there. It's—"

"Who was it?!" Sonny asked anxiously.

"They let me sit there for two hours waiting and when I finally got the self-respect to get up from that chair, my butt is glued to the chair and a bowl of syrup fell on my beautiful hair! Chad was filming the whole thing and sent it into Gilroy, but luckily I got Mr. Condour to get the tape back for me."

"That's terrible!" Sonny cried, her eyes wide.

Tawni threw an arm around her. "_That's_ why you have to get him back."

Sonny nodded in agreement. "I'll do it!"

*_20 minutes later* _

_Come to my dressing room? – Sonny _

Sonny swallowed as she sent the text message, her fingers skimming over the send button. It was not high on her agenda to ask him out, but after Tawni told her what he'd done, she felt an overwhelming sense that it was her duty.

She smoothed her new blue dress-top down over her new Mommy jeans and quickly checked her teeth in the mirror.

"Why do I have to come to you? Why don't you come to me?!" Whined a voice from the doorway.

_Chad_.

Sonny spun around to find her suspicions confirmed. "Hey Chad." Sonny greeted, taking a step towards him.

Chad crossed his arms against him tightly. "Stay there." he ordered.

"Uh ... _why_?" Sonny asked, eyebrow raised. "What's the point of coming here if you won't come in the room?"

Chad shrugged. "Because I know you're trying to get me back for my brilliant April Fools this morning."

Sonny chuckled. "Don't be so dramatic, I wanted to ask you something."

Chad gulped. "N-No you're a comedian, and you already got me once. And you're _not_ pranking me again!"

"Are you scared of me?" Sonny asked, a glint in her eye.

Chad shook his head vehemently, his eyes wide. "J-Just stay where you are Sonny!" However he stayed glued to the spot as Sonny took another step.

Sonny took another step forward so their knees were touching. "I don't like you."

Chad's deer in the headlights look was replaced with one akin to confusion. "Uh...what?"

"April fools." Sonny whispered with a breathy laugh.

Chad raised an eyebrow.

Sonny giggled, reaching her hand over so it was smoothing down Chad's hair. "See, not _all_ April Fools are bad."

Chad's brows furrowed. "Does that mean that you _do_ like me?" He asked, excitement clouding his voice.

Sonny bit her lip, smiling shyly. "Uhm ... I dunno... do _you_ like me?"

Chad nodded. "Now that you said it first ... I think I can safely say ... I like you too." He admitted, a smirk playing at his lips.

Sonny pulled away a little. "O-Oh, I understand ... I mean it's not as if ... see you around?" Sonny sighed, she should have never listened to Tawni.

Chad snickered. "Sonny, I never said April Fools, what I said, I meant it."

"Y-You do?" Sonny asked in awe.

Chad stood up from his seat, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Do you like me too Sonny?"

Sonny nodded silently, too much in shock to do anything else.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

Sonny projected herself into his arms with a force that almost winded him and for just a moment, she'd forgot that the whole aim of dating him was to prank him. "_YES_!"

Chad chuckled into her hair. "You're a lunatic."

Sonny pulled back, her face feigning shock.

"My lunatic." Chad amended with a grin, pulling her back into his arms so that he could spin her round.

Sonny squealed, dizzy as Chad spun her faster.

He placed her down on the floor and pressed a quick kiss in her hair. "What are you?" he asked, like he was talking to a three-year old.

"A lunatic." Sonny answered with a grin.

Chad shook his head. "No..."

"Your lunatic." Sonny amended, beaming.

"That's better." Chad put a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight—"

"No!" Sonny shouted suddenly, remembering the plan. "I want us to go out now."

Chad sighed, his mouth a straight line. "But I have filming now Sonny..."

"Hello Chad." Tawni's curt voice cut in.

"_Random_." Chad bit back.

Tawni glared, biting back. "Chad."

"Random!"

"Chad!"

"_Random_!"

"_Ch—"_

"Hey, that's our thing!" Sonny protested, pouting.

Chad smirked, fitting an arm around her. "I'm sorry. You're the only girl I want to argue with."

Sonny grinned goofily. "Aww! You're so sweet."

Tawni feigned shock. "What is going on?! Are you to together now? Ew!" She asked incredulously, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Chad paled a little. "Yes, what's it to you?"

Tawni shrugged. "Nothing, nothing at all ... coming Sonny?" Tawni asked with a secret smile, leading her way back to her dressing room.

"I'll catch you up." Tawni nodded in understanding and shut the door behind the two.

"You have to go?" Chad asked, a little disappointment in his voice.

Sonny nodded, immediately feeling guilty about the upcoming prank. "I don't like you."

Chad grinned at the little April Fool joke they had going on. "I don't like you either. Come by my dressing room when you're done?"

"Yes." Sonny breathed out, looking longingly into those crystal blue eyes of his.

Chad pressed a kiss to his two fingers, then placed them on her lips. "Don't be long."

Sonny sighed as she watched him stroll away, half-tempted to follow after him.

"Sonny!" Tawni Hart screeched, pulling her from her reverie.

Tawni pulled her in the room by the arm and shut the door. "So what happened?" She pressed quickly.

Sonny gave a small smile. "He likes me." She said in awe, sighing dreamily.

Tawni raised an eyebrow. "You're not beginning to like him are you Sonny?"

Sonny's eyes glazed over. "W-What? No!" She squeaked in her high voice.

Tawni looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure?" She clarified.

Sonny considered it for a second. "I-I don't know..." She admitted quietly. "But maybe you could show me the plan anyway...?"

Tawni gave a curt nod. "Okay, but just in case. Zora!" Tawni called up at the vent.

Zora suddenly appeared from the Vent handing Tawni a piece of paper.

"If you decide to go through with this, here's the plan..."

---***---

"Sonny?" Chad called, looking around her dressing room. "Sonny?"

He dropped the bunch of roses and picture of himself on her dressing table and looked around the room. A little piece of paper with his name on it caught his eye.

_April Fool Chad Plan _

Chad frowned, picking up the paper in his hands.

_Step 1: Get Chad to ask Sonny out _

"Chad, hey! You said to come to you but you weren't—" Sonny suddenly cut herself off when she saw the paper in Chad's hands.

"Is this all some kind of joke?" Chad bit out, clenching his teeth.

Sonny's eyes widened. "Chad you don't understand!"

Chad gave a forced laugh. "Go on _say it_. April Fool."

Sonny shook her head. "No ... I wasn't going to—"

"Say it!" He commanded, coming dangerously close to her in his black leather jacket. "Come on," he challenged, "It's what you comedians live for isn't it; a laugh?"

Sonny shook her hand, biting her lip. "I wasn't going to do it! Well I was at first because I heard about what you did to Tawni and—"

Chad guffawed. "I've _never_ April Fooled Tawni!" He insisted, glaring at Sonny.

Sonny shook her head. "Yes you did, you got Jackson Tyler to prank call her—"

"_No_ I didn't. Like I'd ever associate with _Jackson Tyler_." He spat out his name with disgust.

"Y-You didn't prank Tawni?" Sonny mumbled, her cheeks blushing.

"No I didn't." He snapped.

"APRIL FOOLS!"

The two spun around to see Tawni Hart, red ribbon in her hair, grinning. "Told you yours was amateur Sonny!" She giggled to herself. "Anything would look amateur compared to my April Fool jokes!"

Sonny and Chad looked at each other, frowning.

"What's the joke?" Sonny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tawni shook her head, making her way over to Sonny and placing a hand on her arm. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. The joke _is_ I got you and Dramapants to admit you like each other."

Chad folded his arms, unimpressed. "How is that even funny?"

Tawni gave Chad an obvious look. "_Because_... it's just funny that _you_ like Sonny."

"Hey!" Sonny pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

Chad shrugged. "Touché, touché ... it is pretty funny that I'd like _her_." He chuckled to himself.

Tawni joined in until the pair were howling with laughter.

Sonny looked down to her watch. "It's 12:02 guys."

Tawni calmed down from her laughing a little. "So?"

"So it's the rules of April Fools, it doesn't count anymore." Sonny folded her arms across her chest, her mouth pouting slightly.

"Well new rule, April Fools Day now officially lasts till 1:00pm." Chad told the two girls, smirking.

The two girls raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"So I can say this ... Blondie you look _adorable _today."

Sonny pouted.

Tawni grinned. "Thanks Chad! That's so true!"

"April Fool!" He grinned, chuckling to himself.

"Idiot." She muttered, strutting her way out of the room.

The two of them stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Phew, she's gone." Chad commented, whistling a little.

Sonny nodded nervously. "Yeah ... uh ... about April Fooling you ... I wasn't gonna go through with it, I swear."

Chad smiled. "I don't believe you."

"Huh?"

Chad took a step towards her. "April fool."

Sonny giggled, realising that he did actually believe her. "You used hate April Fools Day, then as soon as you meet me, you can't stop saying it!"

Chad shuffled so he was standing in front of her, his breath warm on her face. "I hate you." He murmured, half-smiling.

Sonny beamed. "You hate me?! Aww! That's so sweet."

He rubbed his nose softly against hers. "Have you seen the present I got you?"

Sonny chuckled. "Is it a picture of you by any chance?"

Chad nodded solemnly.

Sonny rolled her eyes, heading over to her dresser and picking up the framed picture.

_To my lunatic, I will always be your fool, love TV's Chad Dylan Cooper. _

Sonny grinned goofily. "Aww!"

Chad came from behind her, placing his chin on her shoulder. "You know what other rule I'm adding to April Fools Day?"

Sonny placed the picture down on the dressing able, spinning in Chad's arms. "What's that Chad?" She asked, batting her eyelashes in a low voice.

"It's now tradition to kiss your girlfriend."

Sonny's lips quirked into a smile. "Oh, really?"

Chad nodded. "Yes really." He slid his hands on her hips so there was no distance between them.

"Well that's a shame." Sonny teased.

"Why?"

"You don't have a girlfriend." Sonny fought to keep the smile off her face.

"I do now."

And with that Hollywood's Bad Boy Chad Dylan Cooper ravaged Sonny Monroe, innocent Good Girl, until the clock chimed 1pm.

--**--

Sonny pulled back, breathing a bit and checking the clock. "It's 1pm Chad. April Fools is officially over with your rules." Sonny gave a look of disappointment.

"That's good." Chad commented, smirking.

"Why's that good?"

"Because now I can say what I want to say and you'll _know_ I'm not joking." Chad explained, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes.

"And what's that?" Sonny breathed dreamily.

"_You _are one heck of a kisser." He told her in a teasing tone.

Sonny pouted.

"What are you?"

Sonny's lips quirked. "Your lunatic."

"And what am I?"Chad asked playfully.

"My fool."

Chad grinned, chiding her. "Your what?"

"My April Fool." Sonny answered with a grin.

Chad mumbled, "And don't you forget it," before resuming his exploration of Sonny's mouth.

**AN: Ahhh! This was wrote in one day, so don't blame me for any mistakes! It's really late here and my eyes are all bleegghhhh!!! So what did you pranksters do for April Fools? Anyone got any funny stories? :D **

**Review Please? :) **

**-Everafterjunkie **


End file.
